Some May Never Know
by Cross - The Damned Alchemist
Summary: Why did it have to be so complicated? It used to be so simple - search for the Stone, fight the Homonculi, reasearch, complete those damn missions - but now that this has happened... Why can't it be simple like it used to be? Eventual EdOC AlWin
1. Food or Fight?

Okay... First story on FanFiction... Sorry... This is the second time I've posted this... It didn't work out correctly the first time...Okay...! You may call me Cross -- I love FMA -- I love Yaoi -- So don't get mad ay me -- I love EdRoy -- so still don't ge mad at me --

**Disclaimer -- **I do not own Fma. You don't see any EdRoy, now, do you??

S'kay! I hope you like it!

-- And _please _review!! Me's loves _reviews...! So, um, yeah cough cough Please review _

Chapter One: 

Food or Fight?

It started out with a grumble.

...

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Your stomach grumbled."

"_I THINK I KNOW THAT, AL!"_

Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were back from one of their ever failed missions for the Philosopher's Stone. They had traveled to the far West, on the very edge of the Amestrian Boarder to a small and remote town. They had heard of a family that had preformed medical miracles for centuries and had been hoping it would be the Philosopher's Stone…

But as Fate – which Edward Elric did not believe in – had it the family's 'miracles' were either fakes or talented, well, talent.

No, Edward Elric had not been happy after spending six days straight on a very bumpy train overcrowded with people visiting family and the counties bordering Amestris. Not when he had spent two days trying to find the blasted town when he and his brother had gotten off at the wrong stop. No, not when the town had made them stay for another three days and had promptly stoned them when they had found out Edward Elric was in the Military. No, he had had to call the Colonel several times and scrape the inner recesses of his suitcase and pockets to find change since pay phones do not except 'Just put it on my tab, I'll worry about it later's. Not when his train had had several delays and a gang had tried to take over one of the trips. Not when he had had to sleep on the gum-sticky floor with all the other unknown and not _want_ to be known substances on the hardwood flooring. Not when his automail needed to be repaired yet again and was likely to be found dead weeks later with wrench-shaped wounds all over his abused body. Not when he had to report to Colonel Shit _again_ and still write that damn boring report. Not when he had learned from the bastard over the phone that his dorm had been flooded and all his research papers had been ruined. No. Edward Elric was not a happy man.

And to top it all off he had not eaten the past couple of days.

And Edward Elric was _hungry._

"Sorry, brother. You should really find someplace to eat," Al wrung his hands as he totted after his grumpy brother in the streets of Central.

"I _know, _Al_. _But all the places I see are the places Colonel Shit takes his girlfriends," Edward grumbled.

Al shook his head."Are you _really_ that much against him, brother?"

Edward snorted. "The man that is constantly sleeping? The man that cries like a baby when Hawkeye pull her gun on him after he had attempted to flirt with her during _office_ hours? The man that constantly makes sick jokes about me and calls up girls on his_ Military_ phone when the Lieutenant's gone? The man that sends me on stupid missions? _That_ man? Why, _no_, Al. I _do not_ have anything against him at all." Edward glanced up at his younger brother. "Want me to add to the list about why I like him so much?"

Alphonse sighed. _'Brother will never change.'_

"So…"Edward looked around, sniffing the air. "Where's the food?"He knocked on the chest plate of Alphonse' armor, "C'mon, Al. You're higher up, help me look."

Luckily Edward did not notice his own comment on his supposed lack of height.

Alphonse peered around, looking for a place that his brother would like (wherever the Colonel had not gone to). Suddenly his eyes lit up on a stand in the middle of a square. "Brother! There!" He pointed slightly to the left as Edward followed his finger.

Edward spotted the homemade stand through the sea of people and cried out in joy. Sprinting as fast as he could Edward made his way towards the food with Alphonse crying out for him to slow down after him.

Edward skidded to a halt and inhaled the sweet scent of the food.

He looked up into the seller's eyes, his own sparkling. "I'll take two fried chicken, one eggroll, three skewered beef, one mango, five bananas…"

The poor man just stared at Edward as he rattled off his list of foods he wanted to purchase.

Alphonse was still stuck in the crowds of people trying to reach his oblivious brother.

The stall man wrapped up the foods and Edward gobbled them up as soon as each one was placed into his hands.

Alphonse was still trying to get through the throng of people.

When the last parcel was placed into Edward's awaiting hands he shoved the food down his gullet, barely taking a moment to savor the wonderful taste.

Licking the crumbs off of his now clean fingers, Edward glanced up at the rest of the show cased food noticing his tummy which still demanded for more.

"Ummm…" Edward leaned over, scanning the desert shelves for a good ending taste."Errggg… Not tapioca… Ewww… Ummm… What about a cupcake…? Naw… Then… Hmmm… Ahah!" He pointed to a sweet blueberry muffin.

"'I'll take this!'"

Edward froze for a moment at a hand pointing to the very same muffin and whose owner had uttered the very same words.

Edward scowled. "Now _look _you--!" He swiveled around to face the object of his anger.

Piercing violet eyes glared back at him through a smooth but rough, tan face. Firm set lips bared sharp teeth like a predator at its prey. Two sets of pitch dark side bangs framed their jaw line and descended down over the chest. The chest of a girl.

Edward fought blush at his train of thought, then continued his inspection

The black hair has messy but hidden in the hood that was raised over her head, Edward estimated both hood and hair went down to her lower back. She was about as tall as him, about the same age, but with unusually long legs and lithe but well muscled form.

'_Since when do girls work out?"_ Edward wondered.

Over her form she wore a ground length heavy black, trench coat. Under that Edward could just see a tight shirt that showed off her faint abs and chest, it appeared to only cover one arm but he couldn't tell. Equally dark cargo pants clung to her thighs and tumbled loosely over her calves, the many large pockets made their way all over the fabric, seeming to have no end. Her shoes were in fact boots -- combat boots -- like Edward himself – except these were more heavy duty and seemed to be even more worn than his.

As the black choker around her throat caught his attention the girl growled. "This is _mine. _Now _hands off!"_

Edward growled back. "No! _I_ was here first and haven't eaten in a few days! _I'm hungry!"_

The girl bared her teeth."_What?_ You gonna make me, _shorty?"_

Edward screamed in anger."_I AM NOT SHORT, STUPID! YOU'RE THE SAME HEIGHT AS ME GENIUS! SO DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE! SO GET THAT IN YOUR MUSSY HEAD!!"_

The girl held a hand to her mouth and let out a chuckle. "Oh? A little touchy about our height are we, shortstuff?"

Edward was suddenly strongly reminded of Roy Mustang.

"_No, mussyhead. I. Am. Not."_ Edward's hands fisted harshly.

"Mussyhead? Is that the best you can come up with?" The girl asked, snickering. "I like the way my hair is now, thank you very much."

Edward's fingernails bit into his left palm. "Little girly, _back off_. This is my grub. I've had a harder time than you so I deserve it more. Now, _give it_."

Edward immediately knew he had said something wrong, and he wasn't sure if he should be pleased that he had pissed her off – or scared.

Meanwhile – "Let me through! I need to get to my brother!"

…

Alphonse was still stuck in the crowd.

...

The girl's violet eyes narrowed, her pupils becoming slits. Her teeth bore even more, hissing loudly. "_What_ was that you called me, shorty?"

Edward decided to let the short comment slide in favor of spiking the girl's anger even more. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "All I did was you 'little girl'. Is something wrong?"

"Well, _no_, shorty. _Nothing's_ wrong. Oh – except that I _can't see you very well_. Are you getting _even smaller_?" The girl smirked, masking her anger, but just barely.

Edward growled –_ 'Too much like Roy Mustang' _He thought.

He sucked in a deep breath – then—

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY AN ATOM WHILE STANDIND ON THE TOP OF THE UNIVERSE ON A SHRIMP-SIZED FOOTSTOOL ROY MUSTANG _

_MADE ESPECIALLY FOR ME BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I NEEDED A BOOST BECAUSE HE SAID HE COULDN'T SEE ME OVER HIS ONE PIECE OF PAPER WORK THAT HE STILL HAD TO DO?!" _

The girl's smirk widened even more. "You said, it not me."

Edward huffed in anger. Suddenly an idea came to him. With an answering smirk to the slightly perplexed girl he drew out his silver pocket watch.

The girl's eyes widened as he brandished it. "See this? I'm a State Alchemist. I've been on many hard missions and just got back from a particularly grueling one. So, how about you just hand that muffin over to me?"

The girl hastily bowed and said frantically, "Dear sir! I apologize for my ignorance! I should have realized who you are! I am deeply sorry! Let me make it up to you!"

Edward's smirk widened. "Yes, now you can buy the muffin for m—"

Edward let out a choked grunt as a sharp pain bit into his side and he went down to one knee.

Standing over him, the girl grinned. "Yes, I am deeply sorry for not having known who you were. If I had I would have kicked you even sooner – maybe with a bit more pain, too."

Edward grimaced. _'Damn, she kicks pretty hard'_

He staggered up as the girl reached for the muffin. "Hey! That's still mine!"

She turned around. "Awww… You can take my kick that well?"

Edward grinned, "You have no idea."

He positioned himself into a fighting stance and the girl copied his position. But just as he was about to attack a person came up between them.

"I'll take the last blueberry muffin, please."

The girl and Edward both stared in shock at the man as he took the muffin and walked away with the seller calling after him, "Come back soon, sir!"

The girl and Edward both stared at each other for a moment before the girl cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well, if you'll excuse me I have some business to conduct."

And with that she twirled around, coat swirling about her. But before she could disappear into the crowds of Central, Edward caught sight of a symbol on the back of her coat.

_A flamel with Ouroborous curled around the cross._

Okay!! Please review now!! opens happily closed eyes stretches smile _please...??_


	2. Distractions

**H'lo! My name is Cross. Call me Cross. I like the name Cross. I am Cross. So call me Cross.**

…

**My name is – oh. Whoops. Already did that. Well, anyways…**

**If you read the first chapter before I changed the title of the story I apologize. I had a very limited amount of time to write and publish this story so I had to come up with **_**something.**_** "Who the Heck is That and What is Going On? Isn't exactly what I call 'a good title'.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FMA. If I did wouldn't write FanFi- Wait. Scratch that. I **_**would**_** write FanFiction but that's not the **_**point**_** here…**

**Hehheh… Anyway… On with the story…! **

**Chapter Two**

**Distractions**

Edward sighed angrily for the fifteenth time that day. He had had to settle for a cupcake after all...

'_Damn stupid girl! If she had just let me have it in the _first_ place…!'_

He sighed angrily again, rubbing his temples. _'And now this damn headache…'_

There was a touch on Edward's shoulder and he jumped slightly. Looking up he found himself looking into Al's worried gaze.

"Brother… If you get too angry you're gonna feel even worse…"

Edward waved the hand off. "I'm okay, Al. I'll be fine, I'm not gonna get any worse…"

Alphonse let out a saddened breath. "You always push yourself too much, brother…"

Edward shook his head, only to flinch with the pain it was causing him. "It's not that, Al. It's that _damn girl... _That_ 'Bitch Girl'..._ When I get my hands on her…"

Al shook his head at his hopeless brother. "It's not her fault you're so short tempered. I'm sure she was just as hungry as you."

Edward growled. "She was _not!_ I could tell by the evil gleam in her malicious eyes… SHE DID IT ALL ON PURPOSE!!"

Alphonse sighed and looked around from the steps outside the Central Library.

They had arrived with barely any minutes to spare before the Library closed for the night and they had not gotten any research done. It was now late evening and the two of them were sitting outside on the chilly steps for no particular reason. Well, actually there was – Edward wanted to rant about the 'Bitch Girl'. Apparently it was all her fault Edward had a headache, was hungry, never got the muffin, had had to rescue Alphonse from the crowd, the crowds were even more compact and hard to move around in, that they had missed researching more on the Philosopher's Stone, that Edward had kicked the double doors in anger with his real foot and now it throbbed, that it was chilly outside, that it was late, that they still had to contact the bastard colonel, that they were bored, that they had not already gone back to the dorms, that that people were giving them weird looks, that they had no new leads on the Stone and that they were 'stuck' out on the steps and Edward had to rant on and on and on and on about the 'Bitch Girl'.

So, yep. That's about it. Oh. Except for the fact that it was all the 'Bitch Girl's' fault.

Other than that everything was just dandy. Yep. Everything was cool. Yep, the night was definitely 'cool'…

"Edward…" Alphonse sighed, "We should get back to the dorms."

Edward didn't even stop in the middle of his ranting to spare Alphonse a glance.

Alphonse drooped. _'That's harsh, brother_… _Don't even acknowledge your own brother… Man… Please… _Anything_ to distract, Ed… _Anyone_ out there… _Please_ get Ed out of his own world and ranting long enough to get back to the dorms… That's all I'm asking… I usually don't ask for much… Just this one time… Pretty please, with sugar on top…?'_

Just as Alphonse hoped, there _was_ a distraction – just not what Alphonse had had in mind.

_**BOOM!!**_

Edward jerked out of his ranting and twisted around towards the noise.

The presence of a strong alchemic energy raced through the air and the brothers had a sudden feeling of 'blackness'.

Edward immediately jumped towards one of the side streets shouting for Al to follow him through coupled evening crowds that were screaming in fear and panic.

Alphonse froze for a moment, then raced after his spontaneous brother. _'Damnit! I didn't mean something like _this_! Why?! Why _me?!_ All I asked for was _one simple distraction! _That's _all _I asked for! But _no-oo-oo…! _It just _had _to be something like this…!' _Alphonse groaned in anger. _'Just my luck…'_

"Brother!" Alphonse cried in frustration. "Wait up!" With this the boy began to speed up as Edward did not slow down any. In fact, he went even faster.

"_Edward!!"_ Alphonse shouted. _"Just wait a sec!"_

Edward turned his head and shouted back, "Al! If you don't hurry it up we'll never get there in time!"

Alphonse twitched as best as a suit of armor could. _'Oh, that's right; don't listen to me at all!' _But even as he thought this Alphonse knew he was being unfair. It was just recently that he had had these thoughts…

A yell of pain called Alphonse out of his reverie. "Brother?!" Edward had disappeared from his younger sibling's sight and around the corner of an alleyway. Of course, being the brother that he was Alphonse got worried. _'Was that brother?! Or was that one of brother's victims?!'_

The streets were dark, even with the lamps placed evenly around the sidewalks and parks. But in the alleys it was even darker; it was hard to even see your own hand in front of your face. And because of this Alphonse had a hard time deciphering what was going on as he skidded around the corner and into the musty alleyway.

In front of him Alphonse could see that there was a figure sprawled on the ground, but because of the lighting he couldn't see any distinguishing features or even tell the size of the victim. Above the fallen person was a fuzzy outline of another person.

"Brother?" Alphonse called out hesitantly.

The figure turned and Alphonse let out a sigh of relief. This figure was about the same size of his brother. "Brother, you shouldn't run off like that. What if something bad had happened? You need to be more careful."

The figure advanced, not uttering a sound.

Alphonse backed up a little. "B-brother? Wha-what is it? Is s-something wrong?" he stuttered nervously.

The person kept advancing as Alphonse backed away, frightened. "B-brother…?"

There was a hollow _clang!_ as Alphonse backed into the side of the alleyway. "Bro-ther-ther…?"

The person raised an arm and placed their hand on Alphonse' steel front. Then, ever so slowly they lifted their fingers away.

"Brother…?" Alphonse squeaked in a tinny voice.

The person flinched momentarily, and brought their fingers quickly down upon Alphonse' breast plate in a sharp tap.

_Ping!_

A dark glow rippled from the fingers and across the armor, freezing Alphonse in place. His scarlet glowing eyes flickered for a moment, then faded as the armor slowly toppled over onto the dirty ground harshly.

The person took back their fingers from their place in the air were they had touched Alphonse. Bringing their fingers to their lips they stared at the place Alphonse had been. _'Brother…?'_

The scurrying of a rat further along the darkness caused the person to shake their head roughly. Turning on their heel they made their way back to the other person sprawled on the ground. Crouching down, they swiped away the bangs to reveal the tan face of Edward Elric. Sliding their fingers down the boy's skin the assaulter checked his pulse. _'… Good, only knocked out…' _

The person didn't bother to check the boy's younger brother; they knew that he was alright from experience.

Rising to their feet, the person ambled over to a partially hidden doorway behind a stack of worn wooden crates. Raising their left hand they wrapped three short times. The entrance creaked open to reveal a pair of tinted glasses.

"Good job…" the voice rasped. "You are such a good girl… Yes, you are… Didn't knock them out too hard did you…? No… I see not, my sweet… Now, run along and get the equipment before you bring our dear guests in, will you…" The lenses reflected off the light of the little light the alleyway had from the street.

The girl nodded her head in an obedient manner before swiftly striding into the building.

The man she passed smiled sickeningly sweet as he watched her moving away from him and deeper into the structure. _'…Such a sweet girl I own… Soon… It'll be so soon… Yes… I can't wait…'_

**:--:**

The girl looked out one of the high windows overlooking the filthy alley. The moon barely peeked over the clouds and shone into the alley, letting her see the fallen figures of the two brothers. The folder the girl was holding was gripped tightly as her knuckles turned white. _'…Brother…'_

The girl narrowed her eyes. Growling slightly she released her death grip before the research notes were torn beyond what her 'Master' could repair. Looking down upon the brothers she flinched slightly again before turning back to her duties, violet eyes glowing angrily in the silvery light.

**:--:**

**Okay…! Please tell me what you think…! **

**Yay! I have a story alert!! Thank you! (I don't know if I should put your name down, you may not like it so I didn't… --') Okay…! I have **_**no **_**reviews so far and I want to know what people think when they read this! So, **_**please read and review! **_**If you have any suggestions, flames, compliments – **_**anything!**_** I will except **_**anything but flames**__**mean**__** flames about my main OC! **_**I love her to death! I **_**will **_**except flames about her – but **_**not**_** mean flames!**

…

**Anyway… Heh heh… Please read and review!**


End file.
